The primary goal of this project is to strengthen institutional research and the research training capability of its faculty, and to provide expanded opportunities for its students by: (1) increasing the number of faculty who engage in biomedical research, (2) providing expanded research opportunities for our students, (3) involving undergraduate students who major in biology, molecular biology, chemistry and psychology as active participants in biomedical research projects in order to motivate them to pursue post-baccalaureate degrees and to prepare them for biomedical research-based careers. Anticipated outcomes include an increase in the number of: (1) faculty who participate in biomedical research, (2) faculty led and student-assisted publications, (3) funded biomedical research projects, (4) collaborative research projects with research-intensive universities, and (5) improve the number and quality of research opportunities for WSSU students. The MBRS-SCORE program is a key component in the university's plan to address its authorized mission in the areas of faculty growth, and in the creation and dissemination of knowledge. The subprojects in this proposal have been carefully designed to build on the strengths of the faculty and will build on our goal of creating partnerships with research-intensive institutions. These goals and objectives are consistent with those of the MBRS-SCORE program.